1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and an apparatus to process scanned images, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus to process scanned images by sequentially scanning two or more printed papers with a predetermined resolution to create a plurality of page images (PI), reducing the created page images, arranging the reduced page images (RPI) in an integrated page region (IPR), and thus creating one integrated page image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a scanning operation is performed using a conventional apparatus having a scanning function, the same number of image files are created as pages scanned if a selected image file format does not support a multi-page function. In addition, even if the image file format supports the multi-page function, the image files are separately stored and connected to each other by using, for example, flags in the image file format. In other words, the image files are not provided as one page.